Summer Days
by Dellcat
Summary: Something goes wrong at the swimming hole. ONE SHOT sequel to Daddy's Little Girl, can be read on it's own. Requested by Anisokalover123


**AN_ My computer keeps shutting down before I can save this story! Pain in the butt! Third time I'm writing this story! UGH! PS THE WATER WORLD EVENTS HAVE NOT OCCURRED!**

**Requested by **Anisokalover123

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars**

It was a perfect summer day. The sun was shining and a cool breeze made the heat comfortable. A part of five sat in their green lawn in front of their extravagant house. A red and white checkered blanket lay out on the grass, Padme and Anakin Skywalker sitting with their unofficial daughter Ahsoka Tano. The young Togruta was laying out on the blanket, her head in Anakin's lap as they dozed, watching Leia and Luke, the five year old twins, chase a butterfly around.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Leia squealed running over and falling on Ahsoka's stomach and sitting there. "Can we go swimming in the lake?"

"Sure." everyone ran into the house to put on bathing suits. Padme came out with a black one piece, Leia in a pink and green one piece. Anakin and Luke were each wearing trunks, Anakin's dark blue, Luke's orange with star fighters on them. Ahsoka wore light pink bikini bottom and a top that came down to just above her naval. It was cream with light pink ruffles.

Everyone waded into the water, Padme and Anakin taking the twins out deep. They put the twins in a little floating boat and started to tread water as they could not touch. Ahsoka waded out to where the water only reached her mid thigh on her short small frame.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called. "Come on out Snips."

"I can't!" she called back. "I…I can't swim." she said, embarrassed.

Anakin swam over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I'll teach you."

He placed one hand on her back and one behind her knees. "Lay back on your back. I'll hold you."

She kicked up her legs and lay level on the water, kicking her legs and moving her arms to keep herself level though Anakin's hands kept her from sinking. "I feel like I'm floating!" she said happily.

"You are." Anakin lifted his hands from the water. "Now just move and you'll be swimming."

She started to move and a smile lit up her face as she paddled around. She swam out to where Padme was and swam in circles. "Look Padme!" she squealed. The older woman smiled and the twins in the boat clapped.

Finally Ahsoka grew tired and stopped moving, ready for her toes to touch the muddy floor.

"Ahsoka don't-" Anakin shouted but the warning came too late.

Her head had disappeared under water. Ahsoka searched around, seeing Padme treading water something she could not do. Ahsoka kicked her feet, looking for something to push off of. She had sunk five feet under the surface and there were at least five more between her and the floor. Her lungs were screaming when her toes finally came into contact with the ground. She scrambled along the slick bottom but it was too late. She ran out of air. Water flooded her nose, mouth, and lungs as strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

When Ahsoka broke the surface, she coughed the water from her lungs and clung to her rescuer like they were her lifeline. It was Anakin. She could feel his strong legs kicking to keep them both above water. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put one arm around her back and the other on the back of her head.

"It's alright 'Soka." he whispered. "I've gotcha. It's alright." he carried Ahsoka back to the shore and Padme followed with the twins still in the boat.

"I think I need more practice." Ahsoka said through her panting breaths. Anakin chuckled and held her tightly. Everyone walked back to the house and changed into pajamas. They watched a movie and went to bed.

Later, Anakin reprimanded himself for letting the child who could barely keep her head above water out of his sight in a lake far too deep for her. Everyday they went out to have a swimming lesson though Anakin never let her out of his arm length. Soon enough, she was swimming as well as the little rainbow fish that joined her.

**AN_ Well that's it. Let me know what you think**


End file.
